The Postman and Sakon Oneshots
by Reiz16
Summary: Oneshots of The Postman and Sakon the thief pairing based on the stories of MangoKat. Some are yaoi, some are not.
1. Running Away by Hoobastank Songfic Yaoi

**To kick off ****The Postman and Sakon**** oneshots, I made the first one a songfic. It's very short, but it fits them sooooo well!**

Saria saw The Postman off in the distance of Kakariko Forest. She waved him by with a big smile on her face, hoping to get a letter from Link. The Postman did indeed have a letter for her, but she would not get it today. He rushed past her, and Saria could feel the wind in his wake. Not far behind him, his friend, the thief chased after. He was always chasing after him, but in a different way.

"Wait! Stop! I just want you to talk to me!" Sakon called out to him.

The Postman and he had had a vulnerable moment with Sakon that drove Sakon to lean in for a kiss. Now The Postman had bolted away, leaving Sakon to chase after. As he ran as fast as he could, he could not help but be reminded of a song.

"I don't want you to give it all up  
And leave your own life collecting dust  
And I don't want you to feel sorry for me  
You never gave us a chance to be  
And I don't need you to be by my side  
To tell me that everything's alright  
I just wanted you to tell me the truth  
You know I'd do that for you  
So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?"

As The Postman and he raced through Hyrule Field, Sakon remembered all the times he and his friend had shared. All the adventures they had. All the things they had been through, the good times and bad. All of the times Sakon had tried to get closer to him and failed. Now a moment had occurred that could possibly change all of that forever and Sakon was determined more than ever to make it a reality. These thoughts only reassured Sakon that no matter what, he must catch up with him. He had to end the chase, once and for all.

"Cause I did enough to show you that I  
Was willing to give and sacrifice  
And I was the one who was lifting you up  
When you thought your life had had enough  
And when I get close, you turn away  
There's nothing that I can do or say  
So now I need you to tell me the truth  
You know I'd do that for you  
So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?"

It seemed no matter how Sakon tired, his efforts were in vain. Still, he could not give up. He would run The Postman down until he could find the answer. The answer to all the questions burning in his mind. Why did The Postman constantly reject him? What made him so afraid? Why was he running away?

"Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do  
To make you change your mind  
Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do  
Is it a waste of time?  
Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do  
To make you change your mind  
So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?  
...What is it I've got to say...  
So why are you running away?  
...To make you admit you're afraid...  
Why are you running away?"

The Postman finally came to a stop in the middle of Hyrule Field. Sakon was heaving and sighing, but The Postman was not even the least bit tired and he had his back to him. A light wind blew through the air. Sakon caught his breath, and as he did, he finally asked him.

"Why are you running away? Why are you always running away?"

The Postman turned around with the most serious look on his face. He walked towards Sakon until he was barely inches away. He did not answer, but he did say something in return.

"Okay. I'm done running."

He leaned in and gave Sakon that kiss he had been wanting earlier that afternoon. From then on, Sakon never had to chase Sakon. The Postman never ran away.


	2. Sakon-Pipit's Mom AU

**Remember all the way back to Skyloft in MangoKat's series? This is another AU.**

It was the morning at Pipit's home. The green-clad Skyloftian had invited The Postman and Sakon to stay the night. During last night's big celebration, Sakon had brought a girl home, much to The Postman's utter horror. He fled the room as soon as could, but he had tripped and fallen on the hard hallway floor. He decided to stay the night out there, instead. He could have sworn he heard a hooting noise off in the distance, but it must have been his imagination.

They were now having breakfast, which Pipit's mom had carefully cooked up for them, a smorgasbord of eggs, bacon, and pancakes, and blueberry muffins. Pipit's mom was still cooking the food with an apron, since she was not used to serving so many people, and her son was helping her. The Postman had already seated himself before breakfast had begun and was touching it without eating much of it. That was when Sakon waltzed into the room, lazily yawing and giving a stretch.

"Hey, what's going on with you?" he asked The Postman.

The Postman did not respond. Sakon seated himself and began eating breakfast.

"You weren't in bed this morning. Guess we woke you up, huh?"

The Postman put his silverware down and looked him straight in the eyes. He whispered his words harshly so that Pipit and his mother could not hear.

"Sakon, you shouldn't have let a girl come with you after the party! What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking I could get some hot tail, what else?"

"I can't believe you would even think I wouldn't mind such a thing! To think that not only did you allow a woman in bed with the two of us, but you invite her into a home that isn't even ours! You know Sakon; someday your perversions are going to get the better of you. One day, it'll come to bite you in the back!"

"I'll be ready when it does."

"Really? You think so?"

"Oh, I know so."

"For your sake, I hope you're right."

Sakon got up from the table. "I've got to use the bathroom." Then he left.

Pipit's mom took off her cooking apron, and then proceeded to follow him.

"Mom! Don't you want to eat?"

"I've just got to freshen up first!" she called back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakon was indeed headed for the restroom, but he took a wrong turn along the way. He found himself in Pipit's mother's room, instead. He was about to leave when he saw an opened book on a table. He could not control his curiosity, so he picked it up and read it. At first he had great trouble as he was not a very good reader.

"What language is this written in?" he asked no one in particular, but he eventually got the hang of it.

"Dear Diary,

Today two strapping young lads have come to my humble abode. I feel as giddy as a school girl. The brown-haired one is very serious and business-like, but the bald one is wily and seems just my type! I can't wait to see what occurs between the two of us!"

Sakon put the book down and tried to contain his disgust. There were plenty of nice girls on Skyloft, and Pipit's mom was not one of them. She was just as perverted as he was, and Sakon did not like it when the shoe was on the other foot. He would have to have brain damage before he flirted with the likes of her. It was then that he heard a voice from behind him.

"Looking for me?"

Sakon nearly did a backflip as he turned to see Pipit's mom. She had found him in her room!

"Now what are you doing here?" she ran the back of her hand on Sakon's cheek.

Sakon went, "Ugh!" and backed away. Still, Pipit's mom would not be deterred.

"We're all alone now. We can do whatever we want."

Pipit's mom got closer, backing Sakon up against the wall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakon walked as slow as the dead into the kitchen. Both The Postman and Pipit were eating, but The Postman stopped to question him.

"What's wrong?"

Sakon shook as he slowly, slowly sat down. His eyes were very strained and opened wide as he told him.

"I was raped."

The Postman's mouth dropped. Pipit chocked on a bit of food. The Postman went into immediate panic mode.

"What happened?! Who?"

Sakon pointed, "That guy's mother!"

"My mother wouldn't rape anyone!" cried Pipit in indignation.

"Sakon, what did she do?" The Postman frantically asked.

"She groped me."

The Postman got control of himself. "Seriously? That's all she did?"

Sakon crossed his arms and let go of most of the drama. "Well forgive me for not letting her get that far!"

A light clicked in Pipit's head. "Oh". He stood up. "Sorry about that." He said to Sakon. He walked towards his mother's room. "Mother! Did you harass some men again?!"

"You see Sakon?" The Postman began. "I told you acting like a pervert all the time would get you into trouble!"

"I don't act like a pervert, I am a pervert! And it's actually gotten me into trouble multiple times, if you must know!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mom, what did I tell you about messing around with houseguests?"

They were both in her room and Pipit was giving her a scolding.

"Why, what was I supposed to do when he showed up in here while I was attempting to change? Say 'no'"?

"You mean he came on to you?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Postman and Sakon were still finishing off breakfast when Pipit walked in, visibly fuming.

"Uh, I hope you don't mind I finished your eggs…" said Sakon.

"You…came on…to my…mother!"

"I think you got it backwards."

Pipit did not believe him. He marched forward until he was right near Sakon then punched him square in the jaw. Sakon fell to the floor and cupped his cheek. Pipit lunged for him. The Postman tried to pry him off of the thief, but Pipit pushed him away. Sakon finally got loose and backed up against some countertops and grabbed The Postman, holding him for dear life. Pipit gave them a warning.

"Run!"

The Postman and Sakon ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They even forgot to pack their things. They ran and ran until they got to their Loftwing and climbed aboard.

"What did I tell you?" reminded The Postman.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Sakon.


End file.
